Linnaeus Island
Overview Linnaeus Island is an artificially made island located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It is completely enclosed within a dome made of a metallic glass. It contains several distinct biome areas within the dome, as well as a secondary location off the coast of Australia. Species Housed Reptiles Crocodilians Crocodiles *Crocodylus niloticus (Nile crocodile) *Crocodylus palustris (Mugger crocodile) *Crocodylus porosus (Saltwater crocodile) *Crocodylus thorbjarnarsoni RECREATED *Mecistops cataphractus (Slender-snouted crocodile) *Osteolaemus tetraspis (Dwarf crocodile) Alligators and Caimans *Alligator mississippiensis (American alligator) *Alligator sinensis (Chinese alligator) *Caiman crocodilus (Spectacled caiman) *Caiman latirostris (Broad-snouted caiman) *Melanosuchus niger (Black caiman) *Paleosuchus palpebrosus (Cuvier's dwarf caiman) *Purussaurus brasiliensis RECREATED Gharials *Gavialis gangeticus (Gharial) *Tomistoma schlegelii (False gharial) Lizards Monitors *Varanus exanthematicus (Savannah monitor) *Varanus giganteus (Perentie) *Varanus gouldii (Gould's monitor) *Varanus griseus (Desert monitor) *Varanus komodoensis (Komodo dragon) *Varanus macraei (Blue tree monitor) *Varanus niloticus (Nile monitor) *Varanus priscus (Megalania) RECREATED *Varanus salvadorii (Crocodile monitor) *Varanus salvator (Water monitor) *Varanus varius (Lace monitor) Geckos =Day Geckos = *Lygodactylus williamsi (William's dwarf gecko) *Phelsuma grandis (Madagascar giant day gecko) *Phelsuma guentheri (Round Island day gecko) *Phelsuma guttata (Speckled day gecko) *Phelsuma klemmeri (Neon day gecko) *Phelsuma lauticauda (Gold dust day gecko) *Phelsuma ornata (Mauritius ornate day gecko) *Phelsuma quadriocellata (Peacock day gecko) =Other Geckos = *Eublepharis macularius (Leopard gecko) *Gekko gecko (Tokay gecko) *Goniurosaurus araneus (Vietnamese leopard gecko) *Goniurosaurus hainanensis (Chinese cave gecko) *Goniurosaurus kuroiwae (Kuroiwa's ground gecko) *Rhacodactylus auriculatus (Gargoyle gecko) *Rhacodactylus ciliatus (Crested gecko) *Rhacodactylus leachianus (New Caledonian giant gecko) Iguanids =Iguanas = *Amblyrhynchus cristatus (Marine iguana) *Brachylophus bulabula (Fiji iguana) *Brachylophus fasciatus (Fiji banded iguana) *Brachylophus vitiensis (Fiji crested iguana) *Conolophus marthae (Pink iguana) *Conolophus pallidus (Santa Fe land iguana) *Conolophus subcristatus (Galapagos land iguana) *Ctenosaura bakeri (Utila iguana) *Ctenosaura flavidorsalis (Yellowback spiny-tailed iguana) *Ctenosaura hemilopha (Cape spinytail iguana) *Ctenosaura melanosterna (Black-chested spiny-tailed iguana) *Ctenosaura oaxacana (Oaxacan spiny-tailed iguana) *Ctenosaura oedirhina (Roatán spiny-tailed iguana) *Ctenosaura palearis (Guatemalan spiny-tailed iguana) *Ctenosaura pectinata (Mexican spinytail iguana) *Ctenosaura quinquecarinata (Club tail iguana) *Ctenosaura similis (Black iguana) *Cyclura carinata (Turk and Caicos rock iguana) *Cyclura cornuta (Rhinoceros iguana) *Cyclura lewisi (Blue iguana) {PROTECTED WITH LETHAL FORCE} *Cyclura nubila (Cuban iguana) *Cyclura ricordi (Ricord's iguana) *Iguana delicatissima (Lesser Antillean iguana) *Iguana iguana (Green iguana) *Sauromalus ater (Common chuckwalla) =Helmeted Lizards = *Basiliscus basiliscus (Common basilisk) *Basiliscus galeritus (Western basilisk) *Basiliscus plumifrons (Green basilisk) *Basiliscus vittatus (Striped basilisk) *Corytophanes cristatus (Helmeted iguana) *Corytophanes hernandesii (Hernandez's helmeted iguana) *Corytophanes percarinatus (Guatemalan helmeted basilisk) *Laemanctus longipes (Eastern casquehead iguana) *Laemanctus serratus (Serrated casquehead iguana) =Anoles = *Anolis carolinensis (Green anole) *Anolis equestris (Cuban knight anole) *Anolis sagrei (Brown anole) Snakes Elapids =Sea Snakes = *Aipysurus apraefrontalis (Sahul reef snake) *Bungarus caeruleus (Common krait) *Bungarus candidus (Malayan krait) *Bungarus fasciatus (Banded krait) *Bungarus flaviceps (Red-headed krait) *Bungarus multicinctus (Many-banded krait) *Enhydrina schistosa (Beaked sea snake) *Hydrophis belcheri (Faint-banded sea snake) *Hydrophis caerulescens (Dwarf sea snake) *Hydrophis donaldi (Rough-scaled sea snake) *Hydrophis elegans (Elegant sea snake) *Hydrophis fasciatus (Striped sea snake) *Hydrophis platurus (Yellow-bellied sea snake) *Laticauda colubrina (Banded sea krait) *Laticauda laticaudata (Blue-lipped sea krait) *Laticauda schistorhynchus (Katuali) =Cobras et al. = *Acanthophis antarcticus (Common death adder) *Dendroaspis angusticeps (Eastern green mamba) *Dendroaspis jamesoni (Jameson's mamba) *Dendroaspis polylepis (Black mamba) *Dendroaspis viridis (Western green mamba) *Hemachatus haemachatus (Rinkhals) *Naja annulata (Banded water cobra) *Naja annulifera (Snouted cobra) *Naja arabica (Arabian cobra) *Naja atra (Chinese cobra) *Naja haje (Egyptian cobra) *Naja kaouthia (Monocled cobra) *Naja melanoleuca (Forest cobra) *Naja mossambica (Mozambique spitting cobra) *Naja naja (Indian cobra) *Naja nigricollis (Black-necked spitting cobra) *Naja oxiana (Caspian cobra) *Naja pallida (Red spitting cobra) *Naja sumatrana (Equatorial spitting cobra) *Notechis scutatus (Tiger snake) *Ophiophagus hannah (King cobra) *Oxyuranus microlepidotus (Inland taipan) *Oxyuranus scutellatus (Coastal taipan) *Pseudechis australis (King brown snake) *Pseudechis porphyriacus (Red-bellied black snake) *Pseudonaja affinis (Dugite) *Vernicella annulata (Bandy-bandy) Vipers =True Vipers = *Atheris anisolepis *Atheris ceratophora (Usambara bush viper) *Atheris chlorechis (West African bush viper) *Atheris desaixi (Mount Kenya bush viper) *Atheris hispida (Hairy bush viper) *Atheris katangensis (Upemba bush viper) *Atheris mabuensis (Mount Mabu forest viper) *Atheris matildae (Matilda's horned viper) *Atheris nitschei (Great Lakes bush viper) *Atheris squamigera (Variable bush viper) *Bitis arietans (Puff adder) *Bitis gabonica (Gaboon viper) *Bitis nasicornis (Rhinoceros viper) *Daboia russelii (Russell's viper) =Pit Vipers = *Lachesis muta (Bushmaster) *Lachesis stenophrys (Central American bushmaster) Dinosauria Birds Gamefowl *Pavo cristatus (Indian peafowl) *Pavo muticus (Green peafowl) Rheas, Kiwis, et al. *Apteryx australis (Common kiwi) *Apteryx haastii (Great spotted kiwi) *Apteryx mantelli (North Island brown kiwi) *Apteryx rowi (Okarito brown kiwi) *Casuarius casuarius (Southern cassowary) *Casuarius unappendiculatus (Northern cassowary) *Rhea pennata (Darwin's rhea) Please note that this list is nowhere near complete and is still being worked on. Category:Islands Category:Manmade Category:PIPTO Territory Category:Neutral Territory Category:Protected Territory Category:Wildlife Preserve Category:Condominiums